


Just a Little White Lie

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, Lies, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan asks Spartos to pretend to be his boyfriend in front of his family at Armakan's wedding. But things might get a little too real for them. But, hey- it's just pretend.. right? I mean, Sharrkan's not /really/ gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little White Lie

Spartos stared at his best friend for a few good minutes, an unamused and even pissed-off looking expression on his face. "Why would I want to go to your brother's wedding with you?"

"Well, uh, because you're my best friend and I don't want to go alone?" Sharrkan tried lamely.

Spartos arched a brow and crossed his arms. "Alright. Now what's the real reason?"

Sharrkan sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I, er.. I may or may not have told my family we were dating?"

"You did what!?" The redhead all but shouted. "Why would you do that?"

"Because they kept pestering me about getting a girlfriend and stuff, and so I told them I already had a boyfriend, and when they got over the initial shock of me being allegedly gay, they asked who and I couldn't think of anyone but you! I'm sorry!" He rambled on as though afraid for his life. Which he should, Spartos thought.

"You couldn't have said Masrur? Or a girl, like Yamuraiha or something?"

"Okay, first of all, ew. Secondly, I panicked, okay? Besides, they already know you're gay. And it's not as if you already have a boyfriend."

"You're treading on thin ice now." Spartos narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sorry-" Sharrkan blinked, looking guilty now. "So-?"

"Sharrkan, no. I am not posing as your boyfriend to help you lie to your family." Spartos shook his head.

"Come on, please?" Sharrkan begged, folding his hands in front of him and looking like a kicked puppy.

"Absolutely not."

"I'll owe you big time- for a whole year!"

"Sharrkan-"

"Please- Just one night in front of my family. That's all. You'll never have to see me again- if that's what you want."

Spartos glanced at him again before sighing. "Fine. One night- that's all."

Sharrkan cheered and hugged him. "You're the best, Spar!"

He nodded slightly. "Damn straight."

\------------

Spartos sighed as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He definitely looked like he was attending a wedding. Why did I agree to this again? He asked himself mentally. This is a stupid, stupid idea.

"You're looking all fancy-pants." His brother said from the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm going to Sharrkan's brother's wedding." Spartos replied, frowning at his reflection again as he fixed his tie.

Mystras' brow furrowed. "Why?"

"He begged me to." The younger sibling sighed for the umpteenth time before explaining the whole situation to him.

Mystras whistled at that. "Scandalous. You gonna be okay lying like that?"

"No." Spartos frowned. "But he seemed really desperate."

"So, what? You hold hands, kiss a couple times, and that's it? Act like it never happened?"

Spartos' face blanched at the mention of kissing his best friend. "I- well, yeah-?"

Mystras suddenly stood up straight, staring at his little brother. "Oh no.."

"...What?"

"Don't tell me you've already got feelings for him."

"What? Of course not! Sharrkan's just- he's my best friend!"

Mystras nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "Right. Y'know.. a wedding's not a bad place to hook up-"

"Mystras!"

"And I mean- who better than your best friend? And if you're already pretending to date-"

"Mystras, please!" Spartos practically screamed, his face flushing dark.

The elder male grinned. "Fine. I'll stop."

The doorbell rang not a moment too soon. Spartos sighed again. He gave himself one more glance-over before heading downstairs to the front door.

"Don't drink too much! Have fun! Don't have sex with anyone you meet- unless it's Sharrkan. Then it's kind of okay!" Mystras shouted from the top of the stairs, making Spartos flush yet again.

"Woah- you're having sex with Sharrkan?" Sinbad asked from the other side of the door, his brow furrowed.

"No, no. I am not sleeping with Sharrkan." Spartos huffed, stepping outside and shutting the door. "He's just.. stupid."

The purple-haired male nodded slightly, though the grin he wore did not settle Spartos at all. "You look nice~"

"Thanks." He shrugged slightly and motioned to the limo. "Really-? Isn't that meant for the bride, or groom?"

"The groom is with us." Sinbad smirked and opened the car door to let Spartos in. The redhead blinked once before sliding in. Of course he'd be seated beside Sharrkan. Ja'far was also there, as well as Armakan, the groom. Sharrkan flashed him an awkward grin as he sat down.

"Hey, babe." He practically purred, sending jolts of anxiety through Spartos' stomach. But as Sinbad climbed in beside him, it was too late to escape.

"H-Hey." Spartos replied as smoothly as possible, avoiding the others' gazes.

Ja'far gave the pair a questioning gaze. Sharrkan shook his head just slightly as Sinbad whispered to him. Sharrkan had told him about it, so they wouldn't ask anything and give them away. Better safe than sorry, right?

"So," Armakan spoke after the limo started leaving. "You're dating my brother." He said as though it was an announcement.

Spartos' spine stiffened slightly at that. Sharrkan rested a hand on the small of his back to try and calm him down. The redhead nodded. "Um, y-yeah.."

"Why?"

Spartos blinked. "Why-?"

"What do you see in him?"

"Oh, uh.. erm.." Spartos flushed lightly, glancing at his 'boyfriend' for a moment. "He's.. funny?"

"You sound unsure of that." Armakan observed.

"I, er.. I'm not feeling too well." He shrugged a shoulder, trying to smile it off. "I'll be fine as soon as we're out of this car and on still land."

"Just don't throw up in the car."

He nodded once. "Right.."

The car went silent after that. Spartos fiddled with his fingers nervously. The hand on his back still hadn't moved, and he was even rubbing gentle circles there. It was almost soothing- almost. Spartos grabbed the other male's wrist to move it away from his back, only he caught his brother watching them. With a, what he hoped was, smooth motion, he instead laced his fingers with Sharrkan's with a flushing face.

Sharrkan looked fairly surprised but didn't at all move away. He would forever deny the way his heart rate picked up at that. He glanced over at Spartos and noted his nervous, flushed face. Sharrkan couldn't help but smile slightly. He's so precious.. He thinks before blinking. Wait, what am I thinking? No- he's just pretending to be my boyfriend. I'm not.. really gay..

\------------

Spartos sighed slightly as he fanned himself with the program paper. "It's a lot hotter than predicted.." He mused aloud.

"Better than raining, I suppose." Yamuraiha said with a shrug.

The wedding was set up outside the church, beside a large lake. Ahead of them was a white gazebo, decorated with red ribbons and sashes, roses and daisies. The chairs where they sat were also all white, and had one long red ribbon running along the side beside the aisle. It was all together beautiful, in Spartos' opinion. The only thing spoiling it was the heat; several of the pretty flowers were beginning to wilt and sweat because of it.

"They'll have to start the service soon, or people will get really unhappy." Sinbad agreed, looking around for the wedding party.

"Hey, by the way, why aren't you walking with Sharrkan?" Pisti asked Spartos, nudging his arm. "You're his date, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not in the wedding party. I'm not close to the bride or groom at all." He shrugged a shoulder.

Of course, as soon as he said that did Sharrkan come practically running to him. "I've got one more favor of you. I need you to walk with me."

Spartos gave him a deadpanned expression. "Just how much do you want me to do for you? Shall I wipe your arse for you next?"

"That'd be great, thanks for offering. But one of the bridesmaids just had to leave; she got really sick. They need one more person."

"Then, take Yamuraiha! She's a girl- she can stand in for a bridesmaid. I'm a man, Sharrkan."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." The white-haired male rolled his eyes. "Please? My brother asked me to ask you to."

Spartos sighed, rubbing his temple. "Why? Why me? Why is it always me?"

Sharrkan sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know this would happen. But please, just do this for me?"

Spartos glared at him. "You owe me for two years."

"Deal."

With one more sigh, the redhead stood up from his seat and went with Sharrkan inside the church. Things were hectic here; two of the bridesmaids were in tears, and not in the good kind of way; the ring bearer was pitching a fit because his suit was too tight; one of the groomsmen was on his cell-phone, presumably in an argument with his girlfriend. Armakan seemed stressed, to say that least. But he spotted Sharrkan and Spartos and sighed a good kind of sigh. "Thank god."

"I don't understand how having a man stand in for a bridesmaid will work, though." Spartos voiced, tilting his head slightly. "Wouldn't that just add one more groomsman?"

"I don't like having an odd man out. The woman Sharrkan was supposed to walk with just left, and who better to walk with than his own boyfriend?"

That word sent a slight jolt through Spartos' spine, though he did his best to conceal it. "Right.. I suppose that's true." He nodded once, glancing between the similar-looking brothers. "Well, I'm happy to help out."

"Thank you. It's much appreciated."

Spartos nodded again before Sharrkan handed him a bouquet of daisies. He blinked and arched a brow at him. Sharrkan only grinned. "Bridesmaids need the flowers, right?"

With narrowed eyes, Spartos grabbed the daisies and promptly shoved them in Sharrkan's face. "Shut up. You're lucky I'm doing this at all." He huffed. "Sweetheart."

\------------

"That was a beautiful ceremony."

"I was in tears the entire time."

"The bride was so beautiful!"

"I'm sure the groom was in tears too."

The guests were all speaking about the wedding as everyone congregated in the lobby of the total where the reception would be held at. There wasn't a single conversation about anything else. Just "The wedding this" and "the wedding that". One conversation in particular stuck out to Spartos though, and his stomach twisted with unease.

"Did you see that one gay couple, though?" A youngish blonde woman asked her friends.

"Hard not to; they stuck out like a sore thumb." One of her friends agreed, nodding her head.

"How inappropriate at a wedding!" A woman old enough to be their mother chastised.

"Apparently," The first one continued. "That was the groom's brother and his boyfriend."

"Oh, so they had connections."

"What do you mean by connections?"

"Well, no one would allow a gay couple to their wedding unless they were family."

The conversation died off as a server brought snacks to them. Spartos frowned and turned back to his own group of friends, trying to use his hair as a shield from their piercing gazes. Sharrkan took note of his behavior and frowned slightly. He rested a hand on the small of his back again, like he did in the car.

"You okay?" He asked softly in his ear, gazing around slightly. "If this is making you uncomfortable-"

"No. It's.. not that." Spartos frowned and risked a glance at the same group. They were glaring at him now with disgusted and hateful sneers. His frown deepened and he turned back to Sharrkan. "I think.. we sort of ruined your brother's wedding.."

"Ruined it? How?"

Spartos motioned to the girls over his shoulder. Sharrkan gazed over the other's head at them before sending their nasty glares right back at them. They seemed flustered and scrambled to get lost in the crowd. Sharrkan shook his head in disbelief and looked back at Spartos. "Don't listen to them, okay? You didn't ruin anything. It was still a great ceremony and if anything, they're lucky to have you here. I'm lucky to have you here." He grinned lightly at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Spartos blinked as his stomach did flips and cartwheels before he willed it to stop. It's just for show.. He's pretending to care and to be my boyfriend.. He told himself. Though it still felt like he'd eaten a lunch of live caterpillars. He nodded, nonetheless, and smiled slightly as Sharrkan grinned once again. The tanned male held his hand once more, lacing their fingers together.

This time Spartos gave a light squeeze.

"The reception is fixing to start." Yamuraiha announced, making Spartos jump slightly.

"Oh, right. It is, isn't it?" He tried to play off his mini freak-out.

"You alright?" Sinbad asked, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Spartos nodded once. "Just hungry, I suppose. I missed out on breakfast this morning."

"Well, there's plenty of food." Sharrkan grinned. "I'm pretty sure that's where most of their budget went; that, or the decorations."

They laughed as the doors to the ballroom were finally opened. The guests all seemed to flood into the large room none-too-smoothly. But they all got in there safe and sound. The room was dark, but there were blue, purple, and white lights that illuminated the dining tables covered in white cloths and the dance floor. In the center of every table was a tall bouquet of electric, light-up flowers that honestly took Spartos' breath away. The food was prepared along the entire length of one wall of the room, pots and pans and cooking trays set out over the long tables. The smell was divine, and the music was lively.

"Spartos," Sharrkan called, dragging his 'boyfriend' to a table. "We're over here."

The redhead nodded and followed after him. He took his spot by the name card with his name. Sharrkan sat right beside him, of course. The white-haired male grinned slightly at him before leaning close to whisper to him. "We're sitting with my family. So don't freak out too much. Just, let me handle the talking, and we'll be fine alright?" He said.

Spartos blinked a little but nodded. "Right, okay.. I can do that."

Sharrkan smiled lightly and pressed another kiss to his forehead. "You don't mind if I do that, right..? Just, adds some more belief to it, right?"

Spartos nodded once again, ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart. "Yeah. No, I don't mind at all." He forced a slight smile.

Sharrkan's family all arrived soon enough, which wasn't very big, Spartos noticed. Of course there was Armakan's mother, as well as Sharrkan's (they were only half-brothers, really). Sharrkan's step-father, as well. Armakan's aunt and uncle, and some of the brothers' cousins. Spartos wasn't exactly expecting the different sides of the family to both be here, but here they were. Armakan's and Sharrkan's father had passed away years ago, yet their different families acted as one. Which, from what Spartos heard, was a stark contrast to how things were when their father first passed away.

Spartos also noticed how he stuck out. While everyone here had the same white hair, green eyes, and tanned skin Sharrkan and Armakan shared, he was the complete opposite. With his pale, milky skin, dark eyes, and red hair. He probably stuck out. The only one who might've been in the same boat was Sharrkan's step-father, only the only thing different he had was the blue eyes, instead of green.

"So, this is you're boyfriend." One of Sharrkan's cousins, who sat beside Spartos, mused. He leaned close to get a better look at him, and Spartos found himself shying away from his prying eyes. "You don't look gay? Are you sure you like cock?"

"Amon!" The guy's mother scolded, hitting her son on the shoulder. "That is completely inappropriate!"

"Do you take it up the ass, or do you do the fucking?" Amon's twin sister asked.

"Or do you just kind of suck each other off?" Amon continued.

"Both of you, stop it!" Their father yelled this time, much to Spartos' appreciation. He suddenly felt like his head might explode from the intense heat in his face. He knew his face had to have matched his hair by now.

"Jesus, not even five minutes into dinner and you're already scaring my boyfriend away." Sharrkan huffed, grabbing Spartos' chair and moving him closer to his side. "Don't pay them any attention. They just like pissing their parents off."

Spartos nodded slightly, choosing to stare at the tablecloth instead. What a way to start off a family dinner. At their family's wedding. Just the thought of having sex with his best friend, put so blatantly like that.. Spartos only wished he could just melt into the floor right now. Mainly just because, well.. he didn't dislike that idea.

He hastily shook those ideas away as a waiter came around to fill their champagne glasses. Sharrkan rested a hand on top of his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Spartos smiled lightly.

The bride and groom entered not too long after in a flurry of applause and cheers. Of course, their first dance was first, and Spartos honestly couldn't find it in him to watch. Maybe it was petty of him, but it reminded him of something he really wanted. Of something he'd probably never have. He took a long sip of his champagne, watching the lights dance across the tablecloth instead, and willing himself to ignore the flooding, sad feeling in his chest.

\-----------

Several dances and glasses of champagne later, and Spartos found himself actually enjoying himself. The alcohol running through his veins probably had something to do with it. But it was also Sharrkan and his family. They were just so funny, and out there- once you got past the awkward questioning, anyway. Like Sharrkan had said, he did all the talking while Spartos just nodded along like he knew what was going on. Apparently they'd been dating for three years, and they met in high school (which that, wasn't a lie). Their 'first time' was in Paris (which had Spartos flushing and excusing himself to the bathroom when Sharrkan had to describe it in specific detail). When he'd returned, the subject had changed to popular bands and singers, much to his relief.

Sharrkan smiled as he returned, but didn't allow the redhead to sit down. Instead, he stood and grabbed his hand gently. "Let's dance~"

Spartos blinked and flushed once more when he realized it was a slow dance. "Wait, Sharrkan, I can't- I don't know-"

"Oh, stop. I'll lead. It'll be fine."

Spartos frowned but was dragged unceremoniously to the dance floor. Sharrkan wrapped his arms around Spartos' lithe waist, and Spartos wrapped his around Sharrkan's neck. He was pouting just slightly, and leaned close to him. To anyone else, it would look like an average couple (well, aside from the whole gay thing) with Spartos resting his chin on his shoulder. Which, he kind of was.

"This is a little too much, isn't it?" He asked in a hushed whisper, as though the music wasn't loud enough to cover his normal voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. yeah, we have to really sell it and stuff. But.. is doing a dance really necessary?"

"I just wanted to dance with you." Spartos blinked at that and glanced back at his face. Sharrkan only smiled at him, tightening his arms around him. "The more this whole wedding goes on, the more I feel like-" Sharrkan suddenly stopped himself, shaking his head.

"What?" Spartos asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing. Never mind." Sharrkan shook his head again, though he continued to smile at him.

Spartos furrowed his brow at him. "Well now I really wanna know.."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Just dance with me."

Sharrkan continued to lead him through the dance, gently swaying back and forth to the music. Spartos found that his nerves were finally at ease. He allowed himself to relax against Sharrkan, closing his eyes as they danced. He didn't even mind when the music stopped and changed. It was still another slow dance, though. But Sharrkan took this opportunity to grab Spartos' hand and twirled him around before hugging him close again. Spartos blinked at him. "What was that?"

"Just a fancy trick." Sharrkan smirked.

Spartos rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head. He was smiling though, thoroughly enjoying himself by now. "Thank you, Sharrkan."

"What?"

"Thank you, for taking me. I've.. actually had a good time."

"Even if you've had to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

Spartos nodded, smiling stupidly by now. "Especially because of that."

He didn't realize what he'd said until he was too late. His eyes widened slightly and he bit his lip. Sharrkan seemed surprised before he grinned. "I so knew it."

Spartos blinked again. "Knew.. what?"

Instead of actually answering him, Sharrkan kissed him. A real, meaningful kiss that had Spartos feeling like he could fly away. He'd probably fall down from going weak in the knees if Sharrkan hadn't been holding onto him so tight. Unconsciously, he was tightening his own arms around his neck.

All too soon, Sharrkan pulled away again. Spartos almost frowned as he opened his eyes again. "Was.. that a real kiss, or-?"

Sharrkan only nodded, hugging him close once again. "Yeah. Yeah, it was. I think.." He grinned stupidly at him, gently brushing his bangs away from his forehead. "I think I'm really in love with you, Spartos."

The redhead blinked in shock, glancing at him. "But.. But, you said you weren't into-"

"I didn't think I was." He shrugged. "But, I think I can make an exception for you."

Spartos blinked once again, completely surprised by now. He wasn't sure what to say. So instead of saying anything, he hugged him even tighter and kissed him again. This time, there was passion and need in this kiss. Their first real kiss.

Once again, though, Sharrkan had to pull away. He glanced at Spartos with a completely serious expression, his hands holding his hips. "So, will you be my boyfriend now?"

"Hm, your real boyfriend, or-?"

Sharrkan chuckled and nuzzled his nose against his. "Yes, my real boyfriend you dork." He kissed him once again, a chaste, sweet kiss. "I'd like to make love to my boyfriend, at least."

Spartos nearly fell down in shock and Sharrkan laughed. "Joking. Sort of. Maybe." He winced slightly. "I wouldn't mind it, exactly.. And at least that way I wouldn't have lied to my family. Again."

"Wait, you told your family we'd be-?"

"What was I supposed to say? My boyfriend and I attended a wedding and didn't have sex afterwards?"

Spartos flushed for the umpteenth time. "I'm not- I don't- We-" He stuttered. He felt like his mind would shut down.

"Hey, don't worry about it, babe." Sharrkan smoothed his bangs back once again and kissed his forehead. "We really don't have to. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go and tell them the whole truth."

"No, no. Don't.. Don't do that." He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. "I just- I was just, surprised."

Sharrkan nodded. "So, you never answered my question." He pointed out. "Will you really be my real for real boyfriend?"

Spartos chuckled lightly before nodding. "Yeah.. Yeah, I will be you really for real boyfriend. But only if I can really for real kiss you." He grinned, kissing him again as though to prove it. Maybe it was all the kisses, or the alcohol in his system. Or probably a mixture of both, but Spartos suddenly smirked lightly, making Sharrkan blink. Spartos leaned up on his tip toes to whisper in his ear mischievously. "And also if you will really for real fuck me."

It was Sharrkan's turn to nearly fall over in surprise. He glanced at Spartos with wide eyes before he burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh. You- You're really something when you're buzzed."

Spartos put on his best pout. "So you won't then?"

Sharrkan snorted and shamelessly pulled him close by his ass. "Like hell I'm passing that chance up."

Spartos grinned and then followed Sharrkan as they left the hotel, flagging down a cab in record time.

\-----------

The sunlight shining in through the blinds could honestly go fuck itself. Spartos thought bitterly as he was woken up. He surprised himself sometimes with his morning attitudes. He mumbled something incoherent to himself, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. He had a slight, throbbing headache but nothing too bad. But what surprised him was the warm, tanned arm wrapped around his chest. He blinked and turned over to face Sharrkan, who was still sound asleep.

Spartos found himself smiling softly at his calm, sleeping face. He wasn't at all drunk enough to not remember what had happened last night, and he was glad. He wouldn't want to forget. He gently traced a finger down the bridge of Sharrkan's nose, laughing silently at the face the sleeping male had made before swatting his hand away. The redhead only grinned and huddled closer to the intense warmth that was his boyfriend.

It was so real now. What was an act yesterday, was so real now. And it made Spartos smile just thinking about it. In one day, he'd realized his feelings for his best friend and made them real. Or, well okay. Sharrkan made them real. But, it still counted.

He'd have to thank Armakan for getting married.

 


End file.
